Facebook
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Dan sebuah foto baru yang diposting akun facebook Mama Sasuke, membuat hati cewek pink nyentrik itu kembali meradang. /Fictlet. sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ficlet. Absurd. AU. OOC.**

 **#**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 _Dari semua perempuan di sekitar Abang_ _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_ _, yang paling cocok jadi mantu Mama, cuma_ _ **Hinata Hyuuga**_ _seorang. Yang lain mah lewaaaat, nggak level._

Sakura Haruno mencebik cemberut menatap layar ponselnya, status facebook calon mama mertua yang baru saja lewat di beranda membuat dia dongkol setengah mampus. Gimana nggak? Itu Mamanya Sasuke masih kekeuh banget buat ngejodohin anak bungsunya sama cewek ningrat yang namanya Hinata. Nggak peduli kalau Sakura masih jadi pacar sah Sasuke.

Menurut Mama Sasuke, Sakura yang cuma anak janda pemilik toko kelontong, nggak cocok ama Sasuke yang merupakan anak bungsu seorang pengusaha kaya.

"Calon mertua sialan," gerutu Sakura sambil memelototi layar ponselnya. Berharap dia bisa memelototi dan berhadapan secara langsung dengan Mamanya Sasuke ataupun Hinata."Pake acara ngetag fbnya Sasuke sama cewek itu lagi." Dia jadi misuh-misuh sendiri di kamar kosnya. Sirna sudah niatan buat posting status 'Met Bobo' di media sosial lalu terbang ke alam mimpi.

Dan sebuah foto baru yang diposting akun facebook Mama Sasuke, membuat hati cewek pink nyentrik itu kembali meradang. Itu foto Sasuke dalam balutan kemeja putih dan celana jins hitam, berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang cewek manis berambut panjang yang memakai gaun ungu selutut. Di foto itu Sasuke tampak ogah-ogahan, dan si cewek manis yang namanya Hinata kelihatan malu-malu kucing.

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 _Coo cwiiit. Abang Sasuke Uchiha dan Neng Hinata Hyuuga di acara makan malam keluarga kemarin. Cucok kaaan?_

" _Ugh. Bikin baper, awas lo Tante. Awas liat aja ntar pembalasan gue," Sakura mendesis penuh dendam. Keluar dari aplikasi facebooknya, dia kemudian menelpon Sang Pacar._

" _Hai Sayang, lagi dimana?" tanya Sakura sok manis, "oh. Nongkrong bareng teman-teman di tempat biasa." Sakura terdiam sejenak mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. "Sepulang dari sana jangan lupa mampir ke tempat kosku ya," seulas senyum manis tersungging di bibir perempuan berambut unik itu. "Nggak apa-apa, aku cuma kangen." Jeda lagi, "Nginap kan?" tanyanya penuh harap, dan wajahnya langsung berbinar ceria mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Iya itu aja. Bye Sayang. Love you."_

 _Mematikan ponselnya Sakura kemudian tersenyum penuh arti._

" _Mati kau Tante," katanya pelan sambil terkekeh puas._

 _#_

 _Uchiha Mikoto hampir terkena serangan jantung saat melihat beberapa postingan foto 'panas' sepasang muda-mudi yang sengaja ditandai ke akun facebooknya dan sang calon menantu kesayangan (Hinata). Seandainya itu foto lain, dia tidak akan mempermasalahkan. Dia tinggal melapor dan memblokir orang kurang ajar yang mengirim postingan tak senonoh itu ke facebook._

 _Tapi yang ada di foto itu adalah anaknya! Anak bungsunya sodara-sodara! Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada, hanya memakai jins biru panjang, tampak mesra, peluk-pelukan, cium-ciuman, dan bahkan maen pangku-pangkuan sama Haruno Sakura yang cuma make baju tidur minim kurang bahan. Latar foto 'panas' SasuSaku yang jelas diambil pake tongsis di dalam sebuah kamar kos itu bikin hati Mikoto cedat-cedut._

 **Sakura Haruno**

Yang cocok buat Abang S **asuke Uchiha** itu cuma **Sakura Haruno** seorang. Iya nggak Tante **Mikoto Uchiha** & **Hinata Hyuuga**? ;))

"Mati kau Sakura. Mati. MATIII!"

# **FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ficlet. Absurd. AU. OOC. Semi T+**

 **.**

 **.**

"Papa ini bagaimana?" Uchiha Mikoto tidak bisa membendung emosinya, saat tadi Sang suami meminta putra bungsunya mengundang Sakura dan keluarganya ke rumah, untuk menentukan tanggal pernikahan. "Bukannya kita sudah sepakat untuk menikahkan Sasuke dengan Hinata?!" sampai matipun Mikoto nggak akan ridho punya mantu kampret yang kurang ajar macam si kepala gulali itu.

Fugaku mendesah. Dia memijat pelipis dengan sebelah tangan, ekspresinya tampak lelah. "Kita bisa membatalkan kesepakatan itu dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Lagipula foto-foto Sasuke dan pacarnya sudah beredar luas di dunia maya. Tak bagus jika kita tidak segera menikahkan mereka. Nama baik keluarga Uchiha bisa rusak." _Apalagi kalau yang beredar itu bukan sekedar foto,_ tambah Fugaku dalam hati. Pipi bapak-bapak yang mempunyai ekspresi muka galak permanen itu tampak sedikit merona saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Tapi keluarga Hyuuga tidak mempermasalahkan foto-foto itu. Mereka sudah tahu kalau si kepala gulali itu perempuan nggak benar!" Nggak. Mikoto nggak mau, dan nggak akan pernah mau punya menantu kayak Sakura. Jadi dia berusaha keras untuk mengubah keputusan Fugaku. Kalau menantunya macam Sakura, nanti judul ceritanya bisa ganti jadi 'Mertua yang teraniaya'. Mikoto emoh kalau seperti itu.

"Hati-hati kalau bicara. Perempuan nggak benar itu calon menantu kita, Sayang."

"Nggak!"

Fugaku menghela napas berat. Enggan berdebat dengan Sang istri, dia kemudian bangkit dari sofa lalu beranjak menuju tangga, untuk naik ke kamarnya.

"Sudahlah Ma. Biarkan Sasuke menikah dengan Sakura secepatnya, demi nama baik Uchiha."

"Tapi Pa …"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Mereka harus menikah secepatnya." Fugaku segera menaiki tangga.

"Pa! PAPAAAA! ARRRG!"

.

.

 _Beberapa jam sebelumnya._

Fugaku mengamati kamar putranya dengan ekspresi datar. Dia datang kemari untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke, perihal foto-foto 'panas' pemuda itu bersama pacarnya yang beredar di dunia maya. Tapi rupanya Sasuke sedang mandi, jadi Fugaku hanya bisa duduk di depan meja belajar Sasuke untuk menunggu sang anak selesai.

Tatapan mata Fugaku kemudian terfokus pada laptop Sasuke. Layarnya terbuka dan masih menyala. Mengerutkan kening, Fugaku menggerakan jemarinya di atas keyboard.

Layar laptop menampilkan folder video yang diberi nama 'Aku dan Cinta'. Penasaran, dia mengklik foldernya.

Menampilkan puluhan video dan ….

"Nnnh."

"Sialan!" makinya buru-buru mematikan video tersebut dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Yah. Walaupun Uchiha fugaku sudah dewasa, tapi menonton video 17+ yang dibintangi anak sendiri bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

 _Mereka harus menikah. Kalau tidak nama baik Uchiha bisa hancur._

.

.

 **Mikoto Uchiha.**

Sampai matipun Mama nggak sudi punya mantu kayak dia! :emotmurka:

 **Naruto Uzumaki, Karinchantik, Hinata Hyuuga,** dan **32 orang lainnya** menyukai ini **.**

 **Sakura Haruno**

Ah. Disudi-sudiin aja, toh bentar lagi kita resmi jadi menantu dan mertua. :emotpenuhcinta:

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Suiganteng, Neji Hyuuga** , dan **36 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

.

.

 **FIN**

Makin nggak beres alurnya :,(


End file.
